Shattered Hearts
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Shinya Terachi, the drummer in Dir en grey falls in love with another member from a different band, charmed, Kisaki from Phatasmagoria is played in this story as well! ShinHina
1. One Of A Kind

**Shattered Hearts**

_Shinya Terachi, the drummer in Dir en grey, falls in love with a member_

_from "charmed", her name is Hina Segawa, a drummer in her band. Hina_

_and Shinya come close to eachother and Hina takes a beating from her band mates for falling in love with a member from a different band._

Chapter One - - -One Of A Kind

A young girl of the afe twenty-two is in the studio room along with four of her other band mates; Shio, Kisaki, Ino, and Hisoka.

Color of dark, black hair with the scent of rasberries, her outfit was a black corset and she wore a short black leather skirt and thigh-high leather strapped boots.

Hina sat their at the table in the studio room, listening to the band leader, Kisaki talk.

"Darling Hina, here are your drum sticks." Kisaki handed the glittering drum sticks to Hina, she grabbed them. Hina was the first youngest member of the group.

Hina stood up and walke up to her drums and sat behind them. "One of a kind, she's going to be mine, just you wait." Kisaki spoke to Hisoka, who was hooking up his guitar. "Just make sure no one else takes her before you do." Hisoka laughed inside, he felt a little hit on the side.

"I **will ** get her! And you'll helpo me, right Hisoka?" "Y-yes, ok, God, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Hisoka cried. "Well, I'm sorry, but you can get over it." Kisaki apologized as he walked away.

In another studio, there was a band of the name 'Dir en grey.' Kaoru is reading off of a packet that was given to him, Die and Toshiya both were being silly, Shinya was just paying attention to Kaoru.

"Kyo! KYO!" Die hollered to Kyo, who has obviously fallen asleep on the floor. "Hey bastard, wake up, this is no time to be falling asleep!" Toshiya kicked Kyo's side, tempting to wake him, but of course, he didn't.

Kaoru suddenly stopped reading and looked at Kyo angrily. "Dammit! Kyo, wake up!" Kaoru yelled as he stood and pulled Kyo's hair which immediatly woke him up.

"I was sleeping!" Kyo was cranky.

"Well, you don't need to be sleeping through work." Toshiya responded.

"It's time to go home anyway." Kaoru and everyone else elft, Shinya was left, putting things away, as soon as he finished, he walked out of the room and starting walking down the hall, and suddenly hit into a woman as they bother weren't paying attention.


	2. Aishiteru Love you

Chapter 2 - - - Aishiteru

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir." hina apologized as she opened her eyes and looked at Shinya.

"I should be the one to apologize, I was the one who wasn't quite paying attention." Shinya said as he stood and grabbed Hina's hand and pulled her up. "Oh my God. . .he's cute." Hina thought to herself.

"Thankyou." "You're welcome." Shinya picked up a silver bracelet that Hina had dropped and handed it to her, she smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, Shinya blushed and noticed her drum sticks poking out of her bag, Hina left quickly before he had a chance to say something.

"A drummer. . ." Shinya said to himself as he walked down the hall.

As Shinya opened the door to his apartment room, he picked up his chihuahua named Miyu.

"Her there Miyu." Shinya spoke to his dog, the phone rang and Shinya answered it. "Hello? This is Shinya." " Hey Shin-Shin." "Kyo, why are you calling?" "Dammit Shinya, is that your ideal of greeting people over the phone? I never once called you and so, I got your number from Kaoru." "Okaaay. . .?" "So. ." "What did you want?" Shinya asked. "Okay if I come for a visit?" Kyo asked. "Sure." Shinya answered and hung up.

A good two hours of putting up with Kyo was passed, Shinya was continuesly listening to Kyo's pointless babble.

"And then, I saw this beautiful girl and we just stared at eachother! She was holding a pair of glittered drum sticks." Kyo mentioned and Shinya was finally lit up.

"Girl? Was she about your size?" Shinya asked. " yeah, she was, do you know her?" Kyo asked Shinya as Miyu jumped on his lap.

"No, well, we bumped into eachother in the studio today." Shinya answered. "Aww, that's too bad, she's the only female in the band called 'Charmed.'" Kyo replied, he started laughing.

"She's cute. . ." Shinya said aloud.

"You like her? No, no, no, you gotta be kidding! You never talk to any body much but your dog!" Kyo said shockingly as he heard Shinya, Shinya looked at Kyo. "Um, do you not want me to talk?" Shinya asked Kyo, Shinya looked abit sad, he turned sideways, a tear had fallen from his eyes. "Shinya? Are. . . you ok? I di--" Kyo tried to soften Shinya, but was pushed away.

"Sh. . .Shinya, I'm so--" "Go away, get away from me." Shinya said in tears. "As you wish." Kyo said softly, he got up and left, Shinya was sitting on the edge of his bed, Kyo stood at the door for a few more minutes, Kyo didn't mean to make him fall in tears. "Aishiteru, always." Kyo said as he left the apartment.

Shinya had clamed down after a couple hours.

It was almost an hour to midnight, Hina was brushing her hair, as she sat the brush down, she started thinking about Shinya. "Oh, I just want to see him again, I don't even know his name. .Oh! I hope to find him in the studio again tomorrow!" Hina was continuesly talking to herself.

Hina lived on her own since she was little, only **she** knows what happened.


	3. You Are The One I Love

Chapter 3 - - -You Are The One I Love

Hina Segawa was walking in the halls of the studio, as she came upon the studio room, she opened the door.

"Well hello Hina baby." Kisaki spoke as he walked up to her.

Hina looked at Kisaki and to her drumset. "Right, sorry." Kisaki let go of Hina, allowing her to practice.

"Ok, what's taking Shinya so long?" Kaoru spoke to his band members in another studio room. "Kyo, did you do anything to Shinya when you went for a visit?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. "I. . .didn't do anything." Kyo answered the asked question. Toshiya stood up and walked to the door, he looked angry. "Um, Totchi, where are going?" "To stay with Shinya for the rest of the day." Toshiya walked out, Kaoru looked at Kyo, and he wasn't happy. "What?" Kyo asked.

Shinay heard a knock at his apartment door, he looked up and answered it. "He--Toshiya? What are you doing here?" Shinya asked, Toshiya walked in and closed the door. "Kyo was here yesterday, correct?" "Yeah. ." "What did he do?" "He well. . ." "Did he make you cry?" "Y-yes." Shinya answered, Toshiya walked closer to Shinya. "Shinya." "Y-yes?" Toshiya pulled Shinya into a hug. Shinya blushed. "Toshiya, what's gotten into you?" Shinya asked, Toshiya let go of Shinya. "I'll hurt that bastard if he ever hurts you." "Toshiya." Shinya said. "Come one, let's get back to the studio." Toshiya said as he grabbed Shinya's hand. "No, I want to stay away from Kyo, so, I'm staying home." Shinya spoke, Toshiya let go of Shinya's hand. "Well, ok." Toshiya exclaimed.

Kisaki and Shio were talking in their studio room. "What is it that you like about Hina?" Shio asked kisaki. "Everything." "Dude, you might not get her, what if she already has a boyfriend?" Kisaki grown to anger. "I would kill the fucking bastard!" "Well, you never konw." "Know what?" "If she has a boyfriend or not." Shio answered, Kisaki looked at Hina. Hina had put her drum sticks in her bag. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Hina said as she walked out of the studio room. "hey, Hina?" Kisaki called her name. "Yes Kisaki? Do you need something?" She asked him. "Are, well, I love. . .you." "Uh, that's sweet." Hina spoke. "But, I'm in love. . .I'm sorry." Hina told Kisaki as she continued walking down the hall, Kisaki literally fewll to the ground with pain and remorse.

"She. . .she's in love. . ." Kisaki said under his breath.

Shinya walked out of his apartment door and locked it. As Shinya turned around, he noticed the same girl he ran into the past day. "You live in this apartment building to?" Hina asked Shinya. "Yeaaah. . .I do. . ." Shinya answered.

"Wow. . .And I was hoping to see you again, what's your name?" Hina asked. "Shinya Terachi." "Really? Mine's Hina Segawa, are you a studio musician?" "No, not really." "Are you in a band?" "Dir en grey." "Position?" "Drummer." "Oh. . ." Hina said. "You're the only girl in your band, a drummer. . .correct?" "Yeah." Hina answered. "Shinya. . .you. . .you. . .are the one I love. . ." Hina blushed, she was trying to look at him, Shinya froze.


	4. Don't Let it Go!

Chapter 4 - - - Don't Let It Go!

"I'm in love with you Shinya, and ever since I first saw you, I couldn't stop thinking of you." "Hina. . ." "I'm sorry if I scared you." Hina apologized. "No, you shouldn't apologize, you didn't scare me at all." Shinya exclaimed. "Then may I. . ." Hina was studdering. ". . ." Shinya stared at hina.

Kisaki was walking up the steps to the second floor of the apartment building to visit Hina,and as he reached the top of the steps, he saw Hina and Shinya.

Ino, Hisoka, and Shio walked up behind Kisaki. "Hey, whose that?" Ino asked. "Quiet." Kisaki ordered, they stood to watch.

"Shinya. . .I. . ." Hina tried to continue.

"Hina, tell me. . ." Shinya said as he opened the door to let Miyu out.

"Aww, is this your puppy?" Hina asked as she bent down to pet the little chihuahua..

"Yes, her name is Miyu." Shinya answered.

"Anyway Shinya. I love you. . .and," Hina spoke and she quickly connected her lips to his, Shinya blushed, Hina parted and smiled. "Hina. . ." Shinya spoke in his mind.

"Hina!" Kisaki yelled as he quickly walked towards her. Miyu barked.

"Kisaki, I. . .what're you--" "Cut the crap!" Kisaki yelled, he grabbed Hina's hand and slowly began twisting it. "Ah! Kisaki! Stop!" Hina cried, she was in pain. Shinya grabbed Kisaki's arm. "let her go." Shinya told Kisaki, he pushed Shinya away, Miyu began barking after knowing Shinya was pushed.

"Damn dog!" Kisaki kicked Miyu, Miyu was hit into a wall and was unable to move. Shinya quickly picked up Miyu. "How. . .dare you. . .hurt that cute little puppy!" "Shut up Hina!" Kisaki, Shio and Ino grabbed Hina and threw her down the steps, and went after her, since the door to the aparment building was open, she landed outside against a car. "Ah. . ." Hina tried getting up, she was stunned.

As Kisaki and the other members of charmed reached outside, Kisaki grabbed Hina and slashed her arm after stabbing her leg, Hina fell to her stomach after taking a beating from Kisaki and Ino.

The Charmed members left hina lying in the parking lot, Hina was in a great deal of pain, she was a bit afraid.

Kaoru pulled up in the driveway and as Kaoru and Toshiya got out of the car, Toshiya noticed Hina lying in the driveway, bleeding.

"Kaoru!" Toshiya yelled. "What is it Totchi?" Kaoru answered to his name as he closed the car door. "There is a girl lying here in the driveway." "What? Are you serious?" Kaoru asked as eh rushed over. "Oh my God." Kaoru walked and knelt beside Hina. "Miss?. . .Are you ok?" Kaoru asked as he put an arm on her back, Hina tried to rune, Kaoru carefully turned her over and lyed her on his lap.

"Hold on, I'll call an ambulance." Kaoru took out his cel. "Toshiya, go on ahead, I'm going to call an ambulance." Kaoru ordered, Toshiya walked into the apartment., when he walked up to the second floor, he saw Shinya on the floor on his knees, holding Miyu, "Sh-Shinya? What's wrong with Miyu?" Toshiya asked as he knelt down and brought Shinya to his feet. "Kaoru is here, but he's outside helping someone." "Hina." "Who?" "A girl. . .I love. . .Well. . .she took a beating. . ." Shinya spoke softly, he held Miyu closer. "My sister is a vet, I'll have her come by to look at Miyu." Toshiya calmned Shinya down. Toshiya got out his cel and dialed a number. Kaoru came up to the second floor. "Sorry that it took long to get up here." He spoke as he put an arm around Shinya's shoulder, Shinya ignored kaoru for a moment. "Ok, my sister will come here immediatly." "What's going on?" "Shinya's dog." "Oh." Kaoru, Shinya, and Toshiya walked into the apartment and waited for Toshiya's sister.

"How many sisters do you have?" Kaoru asked. "Four." Toshiya answered, a knock occured at the door, Kaoru answered, a woman with black hair and a white jacket came in. "Thanks for having me miss work today Toshi." She said. "Well, I'm sorry Koneko." Toshiya spoke, Koneko carefully checked Miyu. "She'll be fine, give her a couple days, ok?" Koneko said as she put her things in her bag. "Thankyou Koneko." "Your welcome." Koneko left and Kaoru and Toshiya decided to stay with Shinya.

"Shinya's in love." Toshiya quietly said to Kaoru. "Really? That's new." Kaoru said, he went outside to smoke, seeing how Shinya didn't like the smell of it.


	5. Kyo's First Order

Chapter 5- - - Kyo's First Order

The next day, Shinya, Kaoru, Kyo, Toshiya, and Die were all in the studio room.

"Good thing you didn't skip today off Shinya." Die said as they sat down.

"He can't hide forever." Kyo laughed, everyone looked at him, he shut up.

"Don't look at me, people." Kyo said, everyone looked at eachother and smiled.

"What are you all smiling about?" "Oh nothing." Kaoru spoke, he walked over to Kyo and patted him on the head.

"Aw, let's tease the shorty!" Kaoru teased, Kyo looked annoyed. "Let me toss him like a ball!" Toshiya played, Toshiya picked Kyo up.

"Hey! No! Don't! PUT ME DOWN!" Kyo yelled, he was swinging his arms, Toshiya tossed him on the sofa in the studio room. Everyone but Shinya and Kyo started laughing.

"I ORDER YOU ALL TO STOP LAUGING!" Kyo ordered angrily.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Alright shorty." Kaoru continued laughing, Shinya began laughing, everyone stopped laughing and looked at Shinya, he stopped and smiled.

"Wow Shinya, you're smiling." Kaoru said as he smiled as well.


	6. Stay Away

Chapter 6 - - - Stay Away

Hina Segawa has been in the hospital for two full weeks, Shinya has not once had a chance to visit. Toshiya and Kaoru were sitting in a bar. "Have you heard of Hina?" Toshiya asked Kaory. "No, I was thinking about visiting her. Why?" Kaoru asked. "She. . .well, Shinya loves her, and she loves him." Toshiya told Kaoru. "Maybe, I should take Shinya with me." Kaoru responded.

"You can if you want." Toshiya stood up, he put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder then walked out.

Kaoru took Shinya over to the hospital. "Why am I here?" Shinya asked Kaoru as they got out of the car, they walked into the building and took the elevater to the fifth floor, Kaoru and Shinya came upon a room.

"Shinya, can you wait here for a minute?"

"Yes." Shinya stood at the side of the door as Kaoru walked in.

"Hina?" Kaoru quietly said her name. "Kaoru? Ah, you're here?" Hina asked as she leaned up. "Hina, I'm a good friend to Shinya, and we're in a band together, so I brought him here." kaoru responded, he walked up to the door and allowed Shinya to come in.

"SHINYA!" Hina was a bit surprised to see him, she grabbed onto the bed rail in pain, she was unable to ly back down, kaoru and Shinya quickly ran to the bedside, Kaoru put an arm around her shoulders and helped her ly down.

"Thankyou. . . .Kaoru. . .Shinya? How's Miyu?" Hina remembered to what happened.

"Ah. . .she's fine. . . .Oh. . . ." Shinya hardly wanted to talk. "What happened to you anyway?" Kaoru asked. "I. . .well.. .I took a beating. . . .from my. . . .band leader and the other members. . .It's kind of a long story." Hina responded, she was slowly falling asleep. "Aishiteru Shinya. . .Aishiteru." Hina said as she fell asleep.

Kaoru and Shinya left the hospital after Hina fell asleep, Kaoru has invited Shinya to stay with him for the night.

"DAMMIT! I WISH I NEVER HAVE INJURED HINA!" Kisaki punched his wall to his apartment and started cursing himself. Kisaki didn't know what to do since he injured his drummer and started blaming things on Shinya.

Kisaki started laughing. "It's his fault that she's injured!" Kisaki randomly kept saying the same thing over and over. "I will get him, Shinya TERACHI of DIR EN GREY!" Kisaki stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Shinya, you can do what you want, I'm going to go get something form the store." Kaoru told Shinya as he left the house he lived in and went to a store.

"I wander how long Hina will be in the hospital. . ." Shinya wandered to himself, he thought for a moment and walked up to the window in the living room. "I want. . .to see her again. . . .tomorrow."

Kaoru walked through the door after an hour and found Shinya sleeping on the black leathered sofa, Kaoru set Miyu down, he had picked up Miyu and dropped his guitar off at the music company to be fixed.

The next morning arosed and Kaoru had already left to the studio, leaving a note on the marble table beside the leather couch. Shinya woke up with Miyu licking his face. "What's this?" Shinya picked up the note Kaoru left.

Read: _"You stay off today, I'll tell everyone that you weren't feeling well, do what you want 'til I return. - Kaoru." _Shinya read the note aloud, he looked at Miyu.

"He picked you up while he was out last night, Huh?" Shinya petted his dog and stood up.

"Kisaki, are you staying all day? Or are you leaving in the evening again?" Shio asked, Ino and Hisoka were reading paperwork.

"No, I'm leaving shortly today, I need to take care of some things before the studio closes." "Like what?" Shio wandered. "You'll find out eventually." Kisaki left the studio room and came upon Dir en grey's room, he stood by the door to listen.

"Shinya's staying home today?" Die asked Kaoru.

"He's staying over at my place, he'll be back in tomorrow." "Good, we can't really do anything without our drummer." Die spoke.

Kisaki left the studio to find Shinya, he got in his blue convertable and drove out of the driveway. "I **will** make sure you pay for what you did to my drummer, Terachi." Kisaki replied to himself as he was driving.

Shinya was sitting on the couch, thinking of what to do until Kaoru arrived.

"What to do. . . ." Shinya kept thiking over and over until something lit up in his thought. "I guess I can go visit Hina, or should I wait for Aniki?" Shinya started talking to Miyu.

Hina was leaning up in the bed in the hospital reading a japanese anime book.

Shinya walks in the door.

"Oh, hello Shinya. . .Oh, I really need to talk to you." Hina spoke as Shinya sat on the hospital bed beside Hina.

"Shinya, I love you, but. . . . we need to. . .stay away from eachother, I'm sorry." Hina frowned, Shinya was about to cry after hearing Hina talk. "Hina, I. . ." "Just stay away from me." HIna said painfully. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kisaki will hurt you Shinya." Shinya walked out quickly and as he reached the outside of Kaoru's house, he found Kisaki who was leaning against his car, and looked at Shinya. "I spent a lot of time looking for you, Terachi." Shinya stepped back and put his hand on the door knob, tears almost streaming down his face.

"You should've never gotten involved with Hina, of course, you haven't noticed, but it's your fault for the position she's in, you low-life." Kisaki spoke as he walked closer to Shinya, he grabbed onto Shinya and punched him in the face, Shinya was unable to say anything, he just stood quiet, after Kisaki left, Shinya couldn't stand, so he took out his cel and dialed a number.

Kaoru picks up a call in the studio room. "Hello, Kaoru Niikura." "Aniki. . ." "What's wrong Shin? You sound like shit." "I. . .need. . .help. . ." "Ah! Hold on!" Kaoru hung up the phone quickly. "Hey, what's going on?" Kyo asked, Kaoru grabbed his set of keys. "Toshiya, come with me!"

Kaoru and Toshiya both rushed out the door and as soon as they came upon the house, they rushed out and hurried to help Shinya. "What happened Shinya! TELL ME!" Toshiya ordered.

"She told me to stay away from her. . .Is it because **I'm** a drummer to?"


	7. Death Of A Drummer

Chapter 7 - - - Death of a Drummer

"You hurt him, did you?" "Hmm." "Why?" Hina kept asking Kisaki, who visited her in the hospital. "It's his fault for putting you in this position!" "No it's not! It's your fault!" Kisaki got up and left. Hina thought about something real quick and then leaned back.

A couple more days passed and Kyo was reading an add in a newspaper, once he finished reading, he gasped.

"What is it Kyon Kichi?" Toshiya teased as he stood behind Kyo and took the newspaper, read it andlooked up.

Shinya was practicing on his ddrums, not really listening to what everyone was talking about.

"Hina Segawa of Charmed is dead, or rather it was **suicide**." Toshiya read a line out of the ad. Shinya literally broke his drums.

"What the hell!" Kaoru took his cigarret from his mouth, he sat down the deck of cards he was holding. (Don't ask where they came from)

Shinya walked out of the studio room and down the hall, his heart has been shattered, shattered into many pieces, and there's no way to fix it.

End! (not really good ending)


End file.
